Freedom of the Waves
by IceLance
Summary: My own characters inspired by the amazing work by digidramon, the credit goes to him. This story is of its own story line full of action and fun. ups and downs are to be had by everyone involved and a mystery soon to rise. But how will they tackle the issues?


Raging waves collide with the two colossi, a dragon of darkness and a dragon of water, face to face. The sky storming around them as they fought tirelessly, rain thrashing around them and thunder booming. Two kids stand opposite each other, smirks high upon their faces.

"There is no way you can stop the flood!" The dark haired one shouted.

"Oh really, I know my limits, and you're only a droplet compared to a flood." The blonde one retorted.

"Ben, prepare to feel the power of the aqua force!" he returned.

A second later a girl their age with lilac hair to her shoulders, blue eyes in white and pink walked into the store. She walks over to where the two boys are and sits on a chair next to Ben. The match ends with Tetra-drive drowning Raging form.

"So Nathan who's entering the shop tournament tomorrow?" She asks.

"I'm not sure, we're entering and I know a few guys over there are entering too" he replied.

"Quinn?" an older voice calls.

They turn to the entrance and there stands their childhood friend, Sakura.

"Quinn you up for a game?" she asks with her pink bobbed hair flowing from the breeze from the outside.

Quinn holds her deck in her hands and then grips them tight, "I sure am" she says looking up over to Sakura.

"Jewels versus gold, now I _have_ to watch that game." Ben says to Nathan.

"You never know it might be another matchup in the fight tomorrow" he said light-heartedly.

They chuckle as they watch the fight unfold.

"With a boost from Dindrane, finish this Spectral Duke Dragon!" Sakura shouts her voice full of power.

"I'm sorry to do this but, perfect guard" she smiles as she waves the Iseult.

Sakura's face drops as the perfect guard is slapped onto the guardian circle.

"I…Quinn how could you!?" Sakura slams her fist onto the table, her face turns red.

"Well I guess it is my turn now" she says still smiling.

"_With power and beauty on her side, none shall stop her on her path to victory_ I break ride, Ashlei!" Quinn announces.

Ashlei is engulfed in light and then when it dies off, Ashlei stands there once again.

"Ashlei gains 10k power and a critical.

**[Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei 11000]**

"Now I call" she places four more units.

"With a boost from Shellie, Tracie attacks, and her skill gives her 3000 power."

**[Tracie 9000 + 3000 + 7000 = 19000]**

"I don't think so, I guard"

**[11000 + 10000 = 21000]**

"Well then Ashlei go forth and attack her vanguard!"

**[****11000 + 10000 + 7000 = 28000] **

"You aren't the only one who has a perfect guard"

"I guess that means everything I check goes to Shellie"

"First check… nothing"

A droplet of sweat runs off Sakura's brow, _'if she doesn't get a trigger I can guard her final attack, I have enough shield for 21000 power.' _She thought.

"Second check… a critical trigger, all effects to Shellie!" Quinn exclaims.

**[7000 + 3000 +7000 + 5000 = 23000]**

'_Damn it, having two grade twos and a three is worthless'_

"I..I lose" Sakura says brokenheartedly.

_Shellie pulls back her bow and fires two red arrows directly at Spectral Duke; they stick into his chest as they explode._

"Thanks for the game Sakura" Quinn says smiling holding out her hand.

She stands up and shakes her hand, smiling back trying to hide her disappointment.

"So here is the pairings list for everyone here, the tournament is a two on two format, not a tag fight. You'll have to win as many matches as you can, your total wins will be added together. Can't wait to see which pair will win tomorrow!" the store owner shouts.

"I wonder who I'm paired with?" says Quinn.

"C'mon lets go find out" Ben says dragging Quinn by the arm to the listings.

"Nathan" a voice shouts from the crowd.

"Yeah who am I with?" he replies.

"Me" Ben says as he tumbles out of the mob.

"Sweet, who's Quinn with?" he asks.

Sakura stands next to them. "Me."


End file.
